Naruto: The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Babysitter (Discontinued)
by msanime1117
Summary: Naruto finds the Akatsuki as three year old toddlers and has to take care of them. Though not all of them turned into one. Will Naruto be able to handle them?
1. The Akatsuki?

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he began to train. It was after the whole invasion thing and he was meditating. He just got to the training ground and began to train alone.

That's all he needed to do. He was enraged to what Sasuke did and couldn't help but be angry at him. He just attacked him while he was in the hospital. He began to feel betrayed.

He thought Sasuke was his best friend. He didn't think he was actually that cold. He almost tried to kill him! Every time he thought about it he couldn't help but feel hurt.

Why does he even bother. Everyone was right. He is still a dead last and always will be. The look on Kakashi's face when he saw the fight. The look of shock on Sakura's face. Most of all of their faces.

Fear and betrayal.

Naruto's anger got the best of him as he punched the ground and screamed with the anger he had making a small whole where his fist had hit.

He stared at his fist which were red from the throbbing pain coursing through them. His fingers lightly twitching from the constant throbbing. His hand began to numb as he felt the warmness of blood reach the tips and palm of his hands.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. He wished he could do something. He wasn't strong enough. Naruto then felt a single tear drop down before another dropped down as a river of tears began to fall as he began to quietly sob on the patted dirt next to the small crater he created.

'Why couldn't I've been strong enough? I can feel it. He could even be trying to leave any second. I wish there was a way to help him. Why do I get the feeling something will cause him to stay.'

That's when he heard it. He heard what seems like quiet sobbing. Coming from two small voices. Naruto quickly began to wipe away his tear and follow the sound.

'What is that sound? Someone needs my help Dattabayo!' He thought in his head as he began to wonder around looking for the crying.

He began to hear the distance crying began to become louder. What he heard was one voice sobbing,no wait two,three? He couldn't help but be curious of what is happening.

'Well can't know the answer until I find it.' Naruto began to wonder again as he heard the voices were getting holow. They !just be injured or they are just scared. So Naruto rushed his pace as he began to find footprints.

He noticed they were small. Not baby small but the age of four years old or younger. So he began to follow as he hear the voices become loud. He then noticed the voices were lighter and he could definitely tell they were around the age of three.

He looked around again only to find a sandal. He gasped when he saw the cloaks. Seven cloaks. He stared at the first one which he was blue who poking the little blacked hair boy.

He knew them. They were the ones that tried to capture him! Kisame. Speaking of Kisame he was now holding Sasuke's older brother who was glaring at him. He saw five other kids staring at him with fear and hope?

One was a cute blond little girl. Or boy? With blue eyes. Next to him was a cute little red headed little boy who was crying as he hugged the blond. Then there was a silver haired boy who was glaring at him with the most hate. Next was a boy who was giggling with spikey black.

One thing for sure is he couldn't stand still! He was one of the happy children. Next to him was another red head but his eyes were a purple color and he looked sick.

'No matter what I'll take care of them!'

"Naruto-san." Spoke a child's voice. He turned his head to see Itachi. He tried to get out of Kisame's grasp but sadly he held on tighter. He groaned but began to stare at Naruto.

"I assume you know what happened?" Itachi nodded and he pointed to the tree that showed a woman with blue hair with the Akatsuki's cloak on as she stared a the children. Then Itachi pointed to the stump that showed a man counting money not even sure what just happened. Naruto chuckled in his head as he stared at the blond who was pouting as the red head was drooling on his. The happy boy began to giggle as he touches the young boy's hair. This time it was the woman's turn to speak. She looked rather angry at the man counting money

"Kakuzu! You didn't even watch them while I was gone! Your the worse babysitter ever!" The man was grumbling under his breath as he took out another pile of money and began sorting it.

"Hey it's not like I'm getting paid ya know? Besides it's not like no one's here." The woman glared at him and pointed at Naruto. Kakuzu just shrugged. The kids began to cringe as they hear the adults argue.

"I don't see why you're mad for woman. Isn't he that idiot blond Jinchuuriki we are hunting for anyways. Let's just capture him already." Konan once again glared at man who seems to be not aware that the children were hiding behind Naruto as he stared at the two Akatsuki members.

"Are you an idiot?! We have kids to deal with now! The peace can wait!"

"Get off my back woman. Also quit talking like a banshee. Maybe he heard your banshee voice."

"Grr"

Naruto stared at the little Uchiha who seemed to actually be scared as he hid behind Kisame. The little shark boy was still hugging Itachi as he stared at the scene with confusion and fear.

"Um your scaring the children lady." The two were constantly bickering like an old marry couple. The other raven hair boy was laughing at the scene. Then the silver hair one began to too. The two didn't even notice a certain red head ran towards them. The kid began to point at the man name Kakuzu.

"Jiji!" He said as he hugged his leg. Everyone else was quiet until everyone except Itachi Naruto and the purple eyed kid. Stood there and watch as Kakuzu get piled on. The woman began to Laugh as they kept repeating the word 'Jiji.'

"Get off me you little bastards! Ow!" He glared at the little Hidan that bit his neck as he glared at Kakuzu. The woman was on the ground laughing at the scene.

"Fuck you!" The silver baby kicked him where the sun didn't shine and ran behind Naruto. Naruto stood there as he watch the other kids began to kick and slap him now. While Hidan's hiding behind Naruto he managed to climb onto Naruto who began to laugh the little boy who was now sitting on his back. Naruto sighed as he be held the little boy's leg and he wrapped his arm around him.

The others stood there staring at Hidan before climbing on Kakuzu. Naruto and Hidan began to giggle. Then he noticed the purple eyed boy ran towards Konan. She held onto the boy as he cuddle in her embrace. Once again he heard his name.

"Naruto-kun." He looked down to see Itachi staring at him. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Itachi? Do you remember what happened?" Spoke the blue haired woman. Itachi nodded as he yelped.

"ANBU are approaching. We need to go now." Spoke the Uchiha as he kinda shook in fear. Naruto guess even if he remembered he was still a three year old. The woman and Kakuzu began to panic. Naruto knew he was gonna regret this but he had to help them.

"Hurry. You can hide in my Apartment if you like." They both looked at each other and nodded as Naruto grabbed both the silver hair boy in his arms. Itachi kept his blank look.

"I can move on my own. Konan grab Deidara. Naruto grab Sasori." Naruto didn't know who that was but he guess it was the red head. The woman grabbed the blond kid who was now known as Deidara. Kakuzu hurried and did a Katon Jutsu and burned the cloaks. He groaned as he held Kisame and the giggling kid.

"Let's hurry."

Naruto nodded as he began lead the way with them following behind. This is gonna be an interesting day.

* * *

Naruto sat them all on the guest room bed as Kisame was holding the giggling boy. Kakuzu was glaring at the silver boy who stuck his tounge out at him. Kakuzu began to scowl who then began to copy him.

Itachi was sitting on a chair swinging his feet as he stared at Naruto. Konan and Kakuzu were now in his kitchen probably discussing what's happened. Finally Naruto spoke as he sat on floor.

"I know this is awkward so let's get to know each other. Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki! You can call me Naruto or nii-san if you want. I'm a genin. I like Ramen,cooking, training, and my friend. I dislike arrogant people, war,and wearing this stupid mask." Itachi stood there shocked. He didn't even know the Naruto he knew was a mask!

"What do you mean mask Naru-nii?" Spoke Sasori as he stared at him with confusion as he begin to touch Naruto's face trying to find a mask. Naruto began to chuckle at his new nickname. He's forgotten not all of them grew up understanding like Itachi.

"What mask Naru-nii? Is it a panda mask?" Naruto had to laugh at Kisame as he stared at the kids. Blondie was thinking hard about what 'mask' he would have.

"Ohh! Tobi thinks it is a doggie mask!" Spoke the happy boy who couldn't even stand still.

"Maybe it's an Itachi mask!" Smirked the Blondie as he glared at Itachi. Itachi just raised his eyebrow. He then begin to be deep in thought but then he narrowed his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean Deidara?!" Deidara began to laugh seeing his expression. Naruto laughed at the kids.

"Naru-nii! I'm hungry!" Spoke Kisame as he rubbed his stomach. The other's having the same thought. Naruto nods as he handed them a jar of candy which they devoured. Itachi faced palmed.

"You do realize that you gave a bunch of now three year olds a bunch of candy right?" Naruto shrugged as he face the ravenette as he begin to ask.

"So. What exactly happened?"

"We were attacked by some unknown Bandit."

"How come all of you are in Konoha then?"

"Well we were trying to spy on Konoha and capture you but this man turned us all to kids. Somehow Kakuzu and Konan managed to avoid being caught in the magic dust stuff. Everyone else lost their memories and became three year olds. My Sharingan managed to hold off most of the justu but it's slowly messing with my normal intelligence."

"I can tell. I saw you get scared when you sensed ANBU. Well what have you came up with?" Naruto almost chuckled when he heard Itachi say 'dust stuff'

"I've been having theories. One is to find the man with the magic dust stuff and find out what it was. Then reverse it. Second option could be doing research or we stay like this forever and start over our lives anew."

"Hmm. I like the third idea."

"We're not doing that Naruto-san"

"Fine. So first I need to buy you guys some new clothes. I don't have to go back to team seven for two days."

"Alright."

"YAY! POCKY!" Jumped the little Uchiha as he saw Kisame opening the pocky candy. Itachi then jumped on him and tried to take away the candy. He snatched the box and took a stick out.

"MINE!" Naruto just sweat dropped at the crazy pocky obsessed Uchiha. He then begin to nibble on it.

* * *

"What do we do about the kids? I know I'm not ready to be a parent." Spoke Kakuzu as he ran the tip of his fingers across the small table eaten the instant Ramen the boy has. Konan glared at him as she also ate Ramen. That was the only thing the kid has.

"You mean great grandparent for you. At least the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is helping us."

"Are you sure you can trust him? I mean he already knows we are going to capture him afterwards right?"

"Let's worry about the kids now instead of what we're going to do in the future."

"Fine."

* * *

 **Me:What do you think?**

 **Pein:... I look so cute when I was a kid. So I have to be Nagato?**

 **Hidan: Hahahahahahahahaha! Did you know that 'Fuck you!' were the first words I said to my mother?**

 **Me: I'm not surprised.**

 **Kisame: At least you said I'm cute when I was kid.**

 **Deidara: I'm pretty sure she was lying through her non shark like teeth yeah?**

 **Sasori: Shut up Deidara! That's why Naruto thought you were a girl.**

 **Me: 0_o ...okay then.**

 **Sasuke: For the last time Itachi I did not still your pocky! I hate sweets!**

 **Itachi: Foolish little brother. You shouldn't have never stole my pocky and lie about it. *activates Mangekyo Sharingan* Tsukuyomi!**

 **Tobi: What about Tobi? Tobi thinks Tobi is cute!**

 **Me: Aw Tobi is a good boy!**

 **Tobi/Madara: You got that right *death glare***

 **Me: Help me.**

 **Zetsu: Can I eat her master? *evil grin***

 **Me: *scream at the top of the lungs***

 **Orochimaru: What about me?**

 **Akatsuki: NO ONE LIKES YOU!**

 **Orochimaru: *sob* *sob* Kukukukuku *sob* *sob* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH!**

 **Naruto: AAAH! Child molester! *kicks him in his balls***

 **Pein:Run! *all Akatsuki and Naruto runs***

 **Me: look forward to my next chapter.**


	2. Eat More Sugar!

Naruto was finished buying the food since he could go into some stores. Naruto is wearing no orange today. A black ninja shirt (Think of Minato's shirt under his vest only it's black) He wore ANBU style pants since he was training today and he was getting taller for a knuckle head.

For the past two days he had to deal with the toddlers. One Hidan wouldn't stop calling him 'shitty-nii' weird huh? Sasori who was the active of them all had to be tied up from eating too much candy. He constantly is full of energy which was the opposite of what Itachi described him.

Itachi is no help ethier. He may still have his memory though he could've sworn he saw that evil glint going into his eyes when he asked for pocky well more like demanded pocky. Not to mention Itachi wanted a pet weasel. He wouldn't stop throwing a tantrum so he just gave up and gave him a stuffed squirrel.

Deidara is kinda annoying. Keeps pouting well he was just normal. Only thing different about him is well his month's on his hands and wanting to blow things up. Also saying 'yeah' 'hm' and 'un' at the end of his sentences. Well he's not normal when you put it that way.

Tobi is hyper but it's as if he has two personalities. One's the happy giggling Tobi while the other ones just glares at you wanting to just suck your soul out and put it back in and repeat the process. He could've sworn he saw the boy gaze at him as if he was possessed.

Kisame very clingy. So is Nagato whom is too close to him no matter what. He's always sitting alone and is quiet and loves to hold on to him or hides behind.

He was holding bags while passing a barbeque restaurant but he saw shocked him. In there was rookie nine and team gai with their Sensei's! Even Sasuke was there as they were laughing and everything. He just felt his heart break in two.

He decided to ignore them and keep walking if it wasn't for a certain kid following him.

"Naru-nii!"He nearly fell down getting glomped on. He sees the cute little hyper Sasori. He was glomped on by a little kid who couldn't even stand still. What a crazy puppet master.

"Sasori. what did I tell you about eating sugar?" Naruto begin to pick up his bags as he stared at the crazy boy.

"Eat more sugar!"

"No! I did not say that!" That is until he managed to climb on his shoulders.

"Whee!" Squealed the kid as he was having the time of his life. He couldn't help but smile. Others were staring not with disgust but with confusion then they started the whispers.

"Why is the demon playing with a child?"

"I don't know. He seems to be happy."

"I don't think he is a demon if he plays with kids like that."

"Maybe you're right. He's just a boy. Maybe we should consider changing our thoughts about him."

"Yeah we should." With that the people continue to stare at the children.

"Catch me Naru-nii! Whee!" Naruto almost fell when he saw Sasori jump off his shoulder. Naruto panicked but with his hidden abilities he grabbed with a blink of an eye. While Sasori was screaming with so much fun. He almost cried then an there.

He wasn't alone and he was happy.

* * *

In the restaurant everyone was having a great time at Ino's birthday party. Everyone was happy except for a certain Uchiha. He was okay with the party but he still couldn't help but feel something's off.

Sasuke's eyes widen. Naruto! He was outside the window walking home looking sad that was until some little kid glomped him. They were both arguing then the kid and Naruto start to laugh together. What caught his eyes is he's not wearing any orange at all!

"Sasuke-kun! Do you like my party?" Spoke Ino as she begin to blush much to Sakura's dismay. Sasuke just nodded before staring out the window. Gai was the first to speak.

"*gasp!* KAKASHI IT IS YOUR YOUTHFUL STUDENT OUTSIDE!" They all looked confused.

"What do mean? Everyone is here!" Spoke Ino as she begin to stare at Sasuke again.

"He means the dobe." They all nodded dumbly while the Sensei's looked confused.

"How come Naruto-baka didn't even show up!?" Yelled the pink banshee. That's when Ino begin to sweat but it didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. Who glared at her.

"Ino did you give him an invite?" Ino was now panicking.

"O-Of course I did! I'm not some heartless bitch like Sakura!" Sakura glared at her for insulting her. Sasuke then was angry as he raised his killer intent. Almost all the rookie nine shook in fear.

"Then how come when he saw us in here he looked confused and hurt?" They were all staring at Ino with the same glare (except for Sakura.)

"H-how should I know? The dobe probably forgot."

"My insect says she's lying." Spoke Shino who actually looked disappointed as he watched Naruto hold the boy's hand as they both laughed and spin around in a circle. The boy was hyper for a young kid. He almost had the urge to go outside smile at the scene well of course he's Shino he wouldn't have done it.

"Fine. I didn't invite him because I didn't want him to come I mean he's loud, obnoxious and is rude! Would you let him come to your party!?" The Sensei's couldn't help but frown.

Though team seven couldn't help but feel how happy Naruto was. He wasn't that loud boy but a real smile. Sasuke almost gritted his teeth. How dare the dobe hide from him! Sakura almost had the urge to punch him in the face. Why? Because he wasn't giving her attention. Kakashi felt ashamed but happy he found someone special to him.

* * *

In the Hokage's tower Tsunade was talking to her peverted teammates. He wanted to talk to her about something urgent. Jiraiya was afraid she could see it.

"Jiraiya! What is this news you just recently founded?"

"Well it's the Akatsuki."

"Are they on the move?" She spoke serious and scared if they tried to take Naruto away from her.

"No. I found the hideout I discovered was left deserted. It's like the Akatsuki has just vanish off the face of the earth. I don't know how but I checked and nothing showed up. I don't think they intended to disappear like that. Maybe a bigger threat has happened."

"That can't be good. Please find more information. I don't care how you do it but find them." Little did they know an Origami butterfly was listening to their conversation.

* * *

Konan was in a state of panic as she watched Kakuzu and little Hidan go at it. Even when younger he still knows how to swear all the bad words in the urban dictionary (which is alot by the way.)

She was already having a hard time just moving out of the apartment without anyone from the spy network searching for her. She just had to wait until the Jinchuuriki comes back.

"Shut up you brat!"

"Make me Old shitface!"

"Grrr."

"I'm gonna to tell Naruto-nii on you you old bastard!"

"Why you..."

"ARRRRRG! SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH WITH PAPERCUTS!" The two bickering stopped and they both paled. Not even Kakuzu wanted to be around Konan when she was mad like this.

Konan begin to rub her temples. Taking care of these kids were bad enough, Wait!

There was only Kisame,Nagato,Deidara, and

"Hey get back here you little brat!" Yelled Kakuzu as he chased after the little Hidan!

"Shitty-nii! Help me!" Then little Hidan ran out the open apartment door. Crap!

* * *

 **Pielover: Oh man! I love this story! It's so Kawaii!**

 **Msanime1117: What can I say! I always thought of a toddler Akatsuki story! I've read some of them and I thought it was funny. Though I read some and they were quite serious. Way to ruin my laugh.**

 **Pielover: 0_o**

 **Madara: Am I Tobi? Or is Obito Tobi this time?**

 **Obito: Yeah I was confused of that too. You said it was Madara last time?**

 **Tobi: Tobi would like to know too! Because Tobi is in story!**

 **Madara: Was that you Obito?**

 **Obito: No! I thought that was you!**

 **Msanime1117: Then who was that? *everyone stares at the mask man who stares at them back***

 **Tobi: I don't know. Would you like to find out? * activates Sharigan. Review readers!**


	3. Jiraiya's plan

"If that old piece of bread doesn't wanna play with me then I'll just find someone else to play with me!" Spoke a really angry Hidan. You might be quite surprised that the little kid is not swearing. Even I don't know that myself.

"Hm." So walking around not really paying attention to the fact that civilians and Shinobi were stared at the boy with awe.

"So Kawaii!" Shouted a random Shinobi who actually had hearts in her eyes.

Not knowing where he was going he appeared by the bath houses. Surprisingly the child did not see nor hear a perverted sage giggling across from him.

Hidan was getting frustrated. He was lost. He didn't have Naru-nii. He didn't have that blue haired scary lady there to help him. Not even that crusty old blanket Kuzu or something like that.

So being a three year old lost somewhere oblivious to a pervert there. Hidan begin to sniffle alerting the old pervert.

Jiraiya has been confused why there was a little silver haired kid around here. The kid must've been lost or something by the way he looked. Jiraiya panicked when he saw the little boy sniffling before the whimpering turned to a full blown sob. Loud enough to actually alert the women of the hot springs. Being Jiraiya he scooped the kid into his arms and tried to muffle the sound of the crying child. Of course he pleaded that something good would happen if the child would shut up.

To his horror the women of the hot spring had ran out of the place with only towels . Wondering where a crying child had come from. To his relief the crying had stop and the child fell asleep.

When the women spotted him the sannin knew he was done for. Getting ready to accept his fate he closed his eyes waiting to feel pain. To his surprise he felt nothing at all.

"AW! Is he's yours?" Spoke a woman getting really close to him that he could feel her breasts on his arms.

"Wha?" honestly he had no idea what was going on right now.

"What's his name?"

Oh! They must be interested in the kid then! Wait. They think that this child is his!?

"A-a he's not my kid. I found him." Then the women gasped in surprise, feeling pity.

"Oh poor thing. Neglected on the streets."

"That was very kind of you to take him in."

"U-"

"I really like a man that's good with kids." Just then the sannin just got an idea. He mischievously smiled in his head. Kami was shining bright on him today. He really hopes that the kid was an orphan or really was neglected. It would make this way more easier.

"Ah yeah thanks. I try to be the perfect dad for him you know? It always ends up in an disaster. Him having nightmares of the cruel childhood he grew up in. When I saw him in a state like that I would sometimes wish I was his father." Jiraiya had a fake tear fall from his eyes as he caressed the snoring boy's cheek.

The women looked with pity in there eyes. Some were even crying.

"Oh how sad. You and wife must have a hard time dealing with a child." Jiraiya inwardly smirked.

"Err. She left me. I wouldn't blame her because she too was dealing with problems of her own. Poor Tsunade."

"As in HOKAGE-SAMA!?"

...

In the hokage tower Tsunade, the slug princess sneezed. She thought grimly

'Someone's talking about me. Why do I get the urge to cut off Jiraiya's manhood with a dull saw?'

* * *

Back at Naruto Apartments an Akatsuki duo were freaking out. They lost four five kids! They didn't even notice that Sasori had been missing.

Too the children that were there was hiding in Naruto's mini closet were freaking out at the sudden behavior of the two. It was very strange.

"Why do they yelling like that? Do they like each other or something?" Spoke Kisame. Slightly sad that his buddy had left him.

"Yeah un! Are they like married un?"

"Ew~! Kono-chan is like twenty!"

"Kazu like bazillion years old un!"

"Bazillion not a real word!"

"Yeah it is in!"

"No it's not!"

"Yeah un!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

CRASH!

The three year olds stared wide eyed and cuddled together. Afraid something that the world was ending.

"IF I DON'T SEE ALL OF THE BRATS BY SUNDOWN YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GONNA TO HAPPENING!"

The only thing you could hear about two blocks away was the screams of three toddlers.

* * *

 **Msanime: Hey readers, sorry about the really short chapter. I promise I will make it up to you.**

 **Pielover: By what? forgetting that an angry mob of readers are going to have to threaten you to actually get anything done RIGHT?**

 **...**

 **Msanime: readers pray for him if he gets out of here alive. If he does he might not have any arms after this!**

 **Pielover: wait I take back what I said- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Msanime: review readers!**


	4. Darkness

**Hey readers. Decided to keep this story going. Gonna just let you know that me and Pielover are gonna take this more seriously now and I'm probably going to recreate the first chapter.**

 **So fear not! This story will continue on!**

 **So please review.**

* * *

 **Msanime: Alright! I am not even going to waste your time with this. SOOOOOOOOOOO. DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: Msanime and Pielover do not own Naruto. No matter how much they-**

 **Msanime: WE FUCKING GET IT!**

* * *

While there was chaos in Konohagakure, which is not suprising(*ahem* spandex and bowl haircuts) for those that has lived or been in the village. The hokage being busy with locating an organization called the Akatsuki.

She's been so obsessed with taking them down to notice the rapidly growing problems in her own village. Or to even notice that she has been included with one of those major problems. Nor will she know something bigger is going to happen.

Although she may be Hokage(It's Senju Tsunade. Of course she doesn't take her position as seriously as you should) everyone knows that if she were to find out about her teammates 'plan' ...

...Oh boy you don't wanna know.

It was before dawn. The skies has yet to show the sun. Currently the skies were still a dark purple. Though there was no stars around anymore and the moon was close to transparent, It was still considered to be a beautiful morning.

The ANBU were more cautious. Since more situations happen at night. While the civilian population most businesses are not opened and most are still asleep.

Ah yes, such a peaceful day in the leaf village.

Or so they thought...

In such a peaceful village, where there was no threat since the chuunin exams,No one has taken notice of dark figure hidden deep in the trees of the vast forests of the hidden leaf village.

What was weird about this dark figure is that it was holding a black colored satchel. The only thing you could see is it's spiky white teeth that creates a horrifying grin. This grin stretches all the way across its face.

The figure stopped on the Hokage monument. Looking down at the village.

"How peaceful they say. This village is nothing but peace. It's actually the opposite. Darkness loathes the people here. Maybe that's why Darkness likes this place. Things are running smoother than Darkness thought they would have."

The shadowy figure then stared down at a particular apartment. It darkly chuckles at the place.

"Now that I have those Akatsuki out of my way for now. I will just have to move on to step two. You do not have to worry Uzumaki Naruto. Darkness will keep little Uchiha in village. Until next time when my name is known and feared throughout the world will I kill all those precious to you. Enjoy them will you are still able."

Throughout the break of dawn all you would hear was hysterically high laughter.

* * *

A few hours earlier

"Naru-nii! I don't wanna go home! I wanna play with you some more!" Whine the three year old red head. Naruto groaned. This was the the Thousand and one time he'd said that. Seriously it was.

"Look Otouto. It's late. I'm tired. I got to train tomorrow. I'm tired. I'm hungry. My feet is starting to hurt. I'm tired. You're annoying me. AND I'M TIRED! So please can you stop asking the same question like Konohamaru?!"

"Who's that?!" Yelled Sasori which took him off guard. Naruto just shrugged.

"Just some kid that I took in as an apprentice. Why do care?" To Naruto's horror Sasori ended up in tears.

"Is this Kono-san more important to you than me?!" The boy then began to sob which made many villagers passing by stare with confusion and anger. Naruto quickly scooped up the boy and held him close.

" _Shh!_ Stop crying Sori-chan. Konohamaru is just a little brother to me." The little boy looked confused. His face still stained with tears.

"Then what does that make me Naru?" The boy then sniffle as he clung onto the older teen. The Thirteen year old sighed before he answered truthfully.

"I not sure. But even though I'm way too young for it... I kinda think of you as my son." The boys brown eyes went wide. They then lit up like fireworks.

"Now will you please stop crying now. I don't want people passing around the great Uzumaki Naruto makes adorable little kids cry." Sasori nodded and smiled.

"Okay Daddy."

"Great now let's go home okay."

"Okay Daddy."

The rest of the trip was silent until they went to his apartment door that his eyes went out of his sockets. He gaped at Sasori who was still smiling.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

* * *

A few minutes later they went inside to see all the Akatsuki members. Well the ones that were toddlers sound sleep on the floor. Naruto smiled at the children before looking over at Kakazu and Konan. The two were passed out against each other looking like the dead. Naruto had to make sure that they actually weren't dead.

He quickly gathered the children and carried them onto his bed. He covered them with the blankets and smiled. They were so innocent. It's very hard to think that crazy criminals that wanted to kill him. Have became these sweet innocent children. Naruto then frown.

That's how it all started right. They never were like that from the start. They were innocent children. Completely different people than what they were. They have no memories of what they did. Well almost all of them.

"Hey daddy?" Spoke Sasori who broke him out of his thoughts. He almost forgotten about the little puppet boy. He was yawning and laid next to Deidara and Tobi. Naruto faced the sleepy boy and sighed.

"Yes Sasori?"

"Where's Hidan-san?" Naruto looked around and in fact did noticed that Hidan was no where in sight. Naruto panicked before he tensed at the loud knock at his door. He looked at Sasori and saw he was wide awake and was startled by the noise as well.

Naruto never really had a knock at the door. Unless it was an ANBU. Everyone just thought that it was okay to barge in or go through the Windows like it was cool with him.

So a knock at his door made him freeze. Questions started to fill his mind. Who could it be? Could it be an ANBU? He really didn't want to go out but he has to because Hidan is not here.

The knocking became louder and quickly Naruto went to the door. He opened it wide and stared at the person he least would expect it to be.

"...What are you doing here?"

"...We need to talk."

* * *

 **Okay, This was slightly longer and sorry for another short chapter. Also sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm just really sick and I just wanted to end this really fast! Forgive me! I will make more chapters I promise. Unless I'm dead or something.**

 **So how about I do this. This will be up for Adobe if I do not respond for six months. How's that sound?**

 **Lastly Pielover has been making Naruto OC stories on Quotev. One is called ' The servants' while the other is 'What's another word for power?' There is two more right now but I don't want to give away too much. What's the fun in that?**

 **Well anyway please review!**

 **Msanime~**


	5. The Taste of Sweet Revenge

**Msanime: Wassup! Hope you all like my lastest chapter. Now here's the other one for you guys! Yes I know I'm releasing a chapter sooner than normal. But that's fine right? Of course it is! So this chapter is gonna be way longer! And I mean WAY longer!**

 **Pielover: So please follow this story. M.A. here has been working hard on updating this.**

* * *

"...We need to talk."

Naruto just stared for seconds. He honestly had nothing to say.

"Why are you here Sasuke?"

Surprisingly the Uchiha did not grunt. He had a look filled with Sorrow.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

...

...

...

...

What. The. Hell?

"What are you talking about?" Spoke the blonde kinda startled at the Uchiha apologizing. I mean APOLOGIZING?! No. This HAS to be a joke. Because Uchiha Sasuke is nothing but pride. There is no apology in Pride. There's no Apology in Uchiha. And there's no apology in Sasuke either. So does that make Uchiha Sasuke more of a bastard than his own clan?! He shooked his head of that thought. He's just over complicating things.

To shock the Uzumaki more. The Uchiha's pale cheeks flushed a bright red. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"F-For everything." Now Naruto was confused. His eyebrows furrowed with worry. The Uchiha seemed very different. The Sasuke he now knew was very aggressive and never really talked. He was well an Asshole with a capital A.

"I don't understand."

* * *

About an hour earlier

Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he walked down the streets of the markets. The light filled the area while people laughed and talked to their family. He scowled. His family was taken away from him. By _him._ By his own brother.

No one understands. They don't know what it's like to see your own family massacred. His parents breathe one last time. His brother telling him how he killed his family to test his abilities. How horrified he was when he was tortured for twenty-four hours watching over and over his clan being massacred. Then when he wakes up, a new Sasuke was born with a new dream.

That man was going to pay!

...

While deep in thought he noticed he was in the park. The very same park he and his brother used to play. Once again scowling at the mention of his brother.

He stared at a particular swing set. The one he always see Naruto on. No one else has ever even tried to touch it when the Uzumaki sat in it. So that's why Sasuke always believed Naruto rightfully possesses the swing. The idiot probably keeps his thoughts here. The only place where he could actually be a kid. Sasuke too has his memories here. The good ones at least.

But today, that's not the reason why he's staring at the swing set.

There sitting on Naruto's swing was a boy. A toddler to be exact slightly swinging. For the way his head bowed down then he would've guessed that the child was sad. The kid had flat black hair and pale skin. Sasuke thought he was imagining things. He kinda looks familar.

Getting closer not to frighten the kid he crouched down to the kid's level.

"Hey kid." Instantly the boy jumped and fell off the swing. Sasuke sweat dropped. So much for not being frightening.

"What are you out doing here so late at night?" The boys onyx eyes went wide. If Sasuke didn't know any better then he would've thought the boy was an Uchiha.

"...I lost my nii-san." Sasuke just stared at the Uchiha look alike.

"My family hates me." The child mutter. Tears fell from his eyes before he quickly wiped them away. Sasuke just sighed.

"Why would your family hate you?"

"Because I've been very bad. I did awful things." Sasuke just grunted.

"Just because you did something unforgivable doesn't mean your family hates you. It just means they care for you."

"Do you have a nii-san?" Sasuke tensed but nodded.

"Did he do unforgivable things?" Sasuke again nodded.

"Does that mean you still love him? Even if he's a bad person?"

"..." Sasuke didn't answer. Too busy trying to figure that question out himself.

"...I just don't understand why my nii-san left me but I do know nii-san will always love me." Sasuke eyes widen at the child.

 _"But I do know nii-san will always love me."_ It played back in his head over and over again. New questions began to fill his mind.

'Why did he leave me? Why did he leave me alive? Does he truly love me? Why would he want me to hate him? Why does he want me to kill him?'

'Could it be that Itachi is hurting too?'

He turned back to the kid and saw he was gone. He didn't know what just happened but he did know he needed to find these answers.

...

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you at the hospital. I'm sorry for thinking about leaving the village. I'm sorry for everything Naruto."

"Hn."

"Now look who's being an Uchiha?" Naruto paled. Uchiha Sasuke has A SENSE OF HUMOR!?

"Look Sasuke. I'm happy and all that you suddenly and unexpectedly change your ways. I forgive you by the way but I have something important to take care of. Can this wait until tomorrow after our team meeting?" The boy nodded vigorously before leaving as if nothing happened.

"Daddy ,Who was that?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now go back inside. I have to find Hidan." The red haired boy nodded and closed the door.

"Okay. I hope the kid's alright. Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like it?"

...

"What. The. Fuck."

The boy said in a statement. Our blonde boy was now located at a bar. Yes, a bar. And guess who of all people had to have Hidan in his arms? His perverted sensei! He was surround by ten different women. All giggling as if that pervert had said something so funny. But the sage didn't even move his mouth. Hell, he didn't even bat an eyelash and those woman still squealed like some people he does know.

'What of bunch of needy sluts. Wait, why the hell did I call some women some sluts?' He thought before his anger directed back to his sensei.

Oh he didn't care if that man was a Sannin. He's going to make that son of bitch pay! Then he sighed. He was about to stomp right in until a man blocked his way.

"Sorry kid, can't go in there." This huge muscular dude was blocking his way! He didn't care he just wanted Hidan back.

"What?! I just need to talk to somebody!-"

"No children allowed. Leave or I will do it by force." The Uzumaki growled but immediately left. He had to think of a way to get in there. Then a devious thought went in his mind.

"Oh yes. This will definitely work." He chuckled evilly.

This is gonna be fun.

...

"Hokage-sama?!" Yelled the Sannin's apprentice, Shizune. Tsunade was already stressed out. She felt like her actual age.

"What is it?!" Her voice croaked. After yesterday screaming herself hoarse at everything. Yesterday all she saw was stars and woke up with a hangover. Her hair and clothes were messy. Her eyes had bags under them and Sake bottles were broken everywhere. She even saw a very nasty scorch mark from one of bottles hitting the wall so hard and fast.

Now she ends up here. Twitching slightly at Shizune's frantic paces around the room. Her eyes narrowed. Shizune has never been this concerned about something to stop from complaining about the mess her office is. Something must be up.

"Well speak. I don't got all day!" Tsunade raised her voice causing Shizune to jump. She then brushed it off.

"A-A woman. She's going hysterical outside. She wanted to talk to you though." The drunk woman's scowling gave Shizune what she truly felt about this situation.

"Alright bring her in."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The younger woman nodded and quickly left. Tsunade rubbed her temples. Great she feels another headache coming on.

...

"Alright Hime-chan. Hokage-sama is waiting for you." Shizune smiled kindly at the woman.

The woman would be a beauty indeed. She had shory white spiky hair. She was the same height has she was. Her skin was a peachy color and she had piercing Fuchsia eyes. Right now the woman was sobbing her heart out while shouting curses that even Shizune had to blush and not faint.

"H-Hai,Shizune-Sama."The woman name Hime sniffles. The woman just waved it off.

"Please, just call me Shizune." The woman nodded and they made their to the room where they saw Hokage-sama waiting patiently.

"Wow. Your place looks so neat." Hime spoke with awe. Shizune stared dumbfounded. The place she just walked in was covered in, well how to put this nicely.

It was covered with shit.

Now looking at the room it was neat and looked as if nothing has ever happened. Could she have been imagining things?

"Okay so who do we have here Shizune?." Tsunade's face showed no emotion. If it wasn't for Shizune taking care of the woman. She would've saw how Tsunade was panting as if she ran a marathon. Shizune smiled and showed her the beautiful beautiful woman who was still slightly sobbing.

Tsunade looked down in pity. Her face was swollen and red. Her eyes were a bloodshot red as if she's been crying for days. The woman's hair was everywhere and she had a very deep scar by her neck. Tsunade stared with anger.

It looked like the woman's been raped and almost strangled to death.

Changing her mind, her amber color eyes became so serious that the two other women had to blink twice.

"How may I help you Hime-chan?"

In Hime's mind, she laughed devilishly.

* * *

The first thing that goes on at the apartment is Sasori pouted. He sat right in front of the door waiting for his arrival with Hidan. He just knew something was up and he wanted to see! He wasn't even tired anymore. Naru-nii just wanted him to stay here!

Sasori put on a scowl that made him look so much older and more More 'Sasori' like.

"Just you wait Hidan. I'll get rid of you then Naru-nii will be mine."

* * *

"Well what happened is that a couple of hour of go, I was sitting in bar. Ever since my husband left me, I've been trying to support myself and our three year old son, Hidan. I was looking for a job that would pay nicely but... all the managers try to..."

Tsunade nodded understanding what she meant. It's not easy being as beautiful as this woman.

"Well. I decided I was going to give up and have a drink or two. Well when I was ordering I saw this man giving me a creepy look. He started to flirt with me after that which I tried to ignore."

"He wouldn't leave me alone so I left. I then realized that I forgot to pay so I grabbed my money and went back inside. Then I found out the man was no where in sight."

"I went home to check on Hidan-chan. I made sure he was cleaned and has ate. When I close the door though I-I was as-s-saulted and raped. He then strangled me with some type of rope and probably thought I was dead."

"W-when I woke up about an hour later, I was surprised to see I was still alive. I then went to c-check on H-H-Hidan-chan. But I-I found out h-h-he was g-g-gone!"

Hime then cried her eyes out. Shizune hugged her tightly while Tsunade pat her back.

"So you want me to send a Shinobi to catch this _man._ " Tsunade said with disgust. She would gladly do it herself but she was the hokage. That was not the responsible thing to do. Even if she wasn't a hokage she didn't want to kill him. 'Because' that is technically not in ' The will of fire.'

'Damn you Sensei,grandfathers,and Minato!' She knew that Shzune was having the exact same thoughts.

"I-I don't think any Shinobi could defeat him. He is one of the strongest in the leaf village." She said quietly. Before she continued.

"H-He is your teammate after all."

* * *

 **Msanime: OOOOOOH, THERE'S GONNA BE SOME DRAMA! Meh, who am I kidding I'm not that big of fan of drama.**

 **Tobi: Why wasn't Tobi included in most chapters?**

 **Msanime1117: Because Tobi has been a bad boy!**

 **Tobi: Tobi's been bad?! *sob* *sob***

 **Orochimaru: Aw~ Don't cry Tobi-kun. You can stay with me~**

 **Tobi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *kicks Orochimaru in his balls then runs away***

 **Orochimaru: OOOOOW! Why does everyone keep doing that?!**

 **Msanime: Maybe... because you're a pedophile! Read and review!**

 **(If you like Naruto Of story's go to Pielover's profile on Quotev. You will find a new story that he's been working on a called 'One Hundred Percent A Maniac')**


	6. Message

**Um hi everybody,**

 **It's been a while hasn't it?**

 **I'm not really good with telling people news. so i will try not to lie. Because Lying wastes my time. Time that I need for more important matters. Just know that I'm not going to be all sweet and lovey dovey about everything. It pisses me off to know how jolly and happy I need to be around people who will probably take you for granted anyways.**

 **Let's get onto the news shall we?**

 **I'm just going to let you know that I will be discontinuing some fanfictions including this one. Before you start gasping and such, there is more.**

 **For the past two years, I've been dealing with a lot of things. Things that are so painful that I can't even tell you.**

 **I tried to kill myself...**

 **More than once**

 **yeah,**

 **Almost succeeded too.**

 **I've scared myself forever as a reminder of what could've been. That is not even half of what has been happening in my life.**

 **My mindset is not the same anymore. I've grown in some aspects. There's nothing in others.**

 **I'm not an innocent person anymore, which is why, I need to be more serious with my stories you know?**

 **Not that a fanfiction can't be funny or parody. I mean more descriptive and using various of elements in your ensemble. Longer, have more meanings and depth.**

 **Which is why, Especially with this one, will have the ultimate upgrade.**

 **Do not worry about the chapters, they will for the most part stay the same. Just made in a different way.**

 **I hope you can understand why i'm doing this.**

 **Until then,**

 _ **MsAnime**_


End file.
